


Prison Sentence

by TotalFanFreak



Series: Ain't No Angel [2]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drug Addiction, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild S&M, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: As soon as you had found out you were pregnant you had been ready to end it, but Mac had other ideas. Both of you had different ideas how it would turn out but no one could say neither of you tried.





	Prison Sentence

**Prison Sentence**  
**{A slight follow-up to ‘Ain’t No Angel. Will remain M, and switched to reader’s POV. I probably won’t go entirely month by month but I haven’t fully decided yet. And thanks to Caffiend who made me want to keep it going.}**

**Month 3:**

_Congratulations! You are now approaching the end of your first trimester. You may experience lingering symptoms from your previous one, but good news is that a majority of women see a decrease as the pregnancy continues. Though there could be more as you progress._

It still wasn’t real to you. You didn’t allow it to be, you made yourself carry on as if everything were normal. Until now, when it was night and you had time to think. A shaking hand prodded your stomach, much firmer now, a small change but enough to make you know something foreign was inside there. It terrified you, it was irrational, something the size of a peanut scaring you this way. But it did. You didn’t have the capabilities to do this, truthfully you didn’t want to try, but you were made to. And something you had always been good at was following orders. Sighing, you turned over, looking at your bed mate. Mac was changing too, whether he was aware of it or now not, he was becoming…softer in a way. You didn’t know if you liked that either.  
Growing up soft touches and gentle words were only used as a ploy to let your guard down, reach back out and be slapped down. Done enough you stopped responding to kindness knowing it was all a trick, the only reality being hurt. The people that had expected to care for you, as you are expected to now, being the perpetrators. They made you into this, just as Mac’s parents made him the way he was. He looked peaceful when he slept, the harsh creases in his forehead and between his eyebrows smooth, no devilish smirk on his face but neutral. You took the chance to smooth the wisps of hair that were out of place. His jaw jerked, but he stayed asleep. The handful of Valium he had taken kept him under. Keeping his word to quit the hard habits, reducing to small amounts of meth and supplementing them with muscle relaxers to keep him stable until he was cut off completely.

No, he wasn’t the same anymore. An easy example of that was being next to him right now. He trusted you to be in bed with him, wanted you to be comfortable. You had wanted to tell him you preferred the floor, not for comfort, but knowing your place. You held it in, knowing he’d get mad. He didn’t hit you anymore that stopped before the invasion in your body. For some reason he was afraid of messing up your face. He touched you more though some were still rough. He was trying, but between his aggressive behavior and your meekness you weren’t sure there was enough balance to keep a living thing alive. Besides Haas, as if on cue the dog out front began howling. You weren’t going to sleep, not here anyways, and being as furtive as you could eased yourself from Macs grip on your waist and out of the room.

You didn’t want to hurt his feelings but it was stifling in there, and since the floor had been banned to you then the lumpy couch would be the next best thing. You kind of wanted to watch TV or just have the light on but Mac had already turned off the generator for the night and there was no way you were going out there. Haas would start barking his head off, waking Mac, but other than that there were fucking crazy people out this way at night and you didn’t want to take a chance to run into them.

_Do not be surprised by extreme fatigue and sleepiness. Your body is going through a hormonal transformation, your progesterone levels rising. Remember to get plenty of rest, eat a balance diet, and perhaps adjust your schedule – nothing can cause greater fatigue then a busy lifestyle!_

You felt yourself being jerked by the arm, your body aching from the dips and sags it contorted to on the couch.

“The hell you think yur doin’ out here, girl?”

You could hear Mac snarling, all the accusations laced in the words. Why weren’t you in bed? Is it not good enough for you? Thin you’re better than me and my shit? You knew it. It made you feel bad that, that was his automatic assumption.

“I couldn’t sleep last night so I came out here. I didn’t want to bother you, Mac. You want me to make you some breakfast?”

You watched his jaw work, doing your best to stay awake. You felt yourself being shaken.

“Don’t be fallin’ asleep on me when I’m talkin’ to ya, girlie!”

“Sorry.”

You stood up, his grip loosened as you went into the kitchen. “Eggs?”

He was still fuming, seeing him flexing his hands at his sides. “Don’t give a shit, get on it while I feed the mutt.”

Your whole body felt like jelly, unable to support your arm when you had to reach into the overhead cabinets. You wanted to lie back down. You flipped on the coffee pot, hoping some caffeine would give you a boost. You were going to have to quit soon, knowing it was bad for…well obvious reasons.

You heard the door slam shut.

“He stopped barking, so I’m guessing he’s happy.”

Mac didn’t respond, yanking down the cups that you hadn’t been able to. You dished out the eggs onto the plates, waiting for the toast to be done you went to get the butter when he grabbed for you.

“Yur sleepin’ in that bed from now on. Ya hear me? I’ll tie ya to it at night if I have to.”

You knew you were blushing, felt the jittery ebb in your hands at what that image could incite. His grip loosened then, humor flashing in his eyes.

“Want me to, don’t ya, Y/N? Tie ya down by yur wrists and ankles, able to do whatever I want with you? Makin’ you wet, girl? Open your damn mouth and tell me.”

You nodded, licking your lips. “Yes, I want you to tie me up and fuck me Mac.”

He growled, grabbing your hair by the back of the head to pull it back, making you look right at him.

“And how ya wantin’ me to fuck you, Princess?”

You never hesitated with the question. “Anyway you want, Mac.”

He tugged at the shirt you were wearing, one of his, as he dragged you to the bedroom. Yanking the shirt over your head he flung you on the mattress, tearing at his coveralls for the day and your panties at the same time.

“Yur mine, girl. Better not fucking be forgetting that.”

“I’m yours, Mac.”

God it was a blessing that he still fucked you. You inhaled deep as he pulled you up the bed, wrapping your arms up with a belt. You watched him, it wasn’t like it had been. He had looked excited as he had now, but before you could see the malice in him,  
one wrong move or word and you would be done. But now…

“And you’re mine?”

He appeared startled by the question, unable to answer. The surprise expression quickly turning angry when he picked your leg up and thrust into you. Usually Mac liked to play first, a cat batting around a mouse until it was too exhausted to fight, but you tipped him over with your damn curiosity and knew only one of you was going to get satisfied from this. It was still good pummeling through your walls waking each nerve up. You were only heightening, your climax just climbing when he spilled into you. The strangled cry as he out his face in your neck letting you know it was over. He stayed for a minute, regaining his composure, remembering he was pissed before pulling off of you.

He tucked himself back in, fixing his coveralls. “I should leave ya tied up there ya little bitch. Make you remember –“

He trailed off, and you knew to stay quiet now. He shook his head, kneeling on the bed to get you undone.

“Clean yourself up and change the sheets. Better not catch ya doin’ anything else, better be smart and take the time to sleep, got me?”

You nodded.

“Then fucking say so.”

“I got it Mac.”

“We’ll go to the Luna for supper.”

“But can’t we –“

You stopped yourself. Just because he was changing doesn’t mean he was completely so and you kept fucking up around the wrong personality of him.

He glared at you. “I’m not getting you off today, call that punishment for your stupid shit. And you already know damn well that I can tell if you do it yourself.”

He looked at the floor. “I know Mac. That wasn’t what I was going to ask.”

“What the fuck you wanting then?”

“Could we – maybe go to the store today?”

He was staring you down, hard, and you knew not to break that contact.

“We’ll see. Now get in the fucking shower. I’ll be back around four.”


End file.
